Fuuga Haan
Fuuga Haan (フウガ・ハーン, Fūga Hān) is a character of Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki series. Appearance Personality Fuuga is man of boundless confidence and ambition. He is often boisterous and chummy though he can also be rather rude. He admires strength and often seeks strong opponents to test their mettle. History Following the death of his father, Raiga Haan, Fuuga assumed leadership of the small kingdom of Malmkhitan, the most recent addition to the Union of Eastern Nations. During his reign, he had undergone a daring expedition into the heart of the Demon Lord's Domain. Though disappointed in not meeting any demons, he soon captured and tamed Durga, a massive white tiger capable of flight and possessing the power of lightning. With Durga under his control, he took an army of men to join the fight at the Duchy of Chima and to claim the hand of Mutsumi Chima in marriage. Accompanying him to the Duchy of Chima was his younger sister, Yuriga. On the battlefield, Fuuga and the Malmkhitan forces quickly established themselves as a force to to be reckoned with. Using Hemsbocks, a Malmkhitan goat capable of leaping incredible bounds, the Malmkhitans proved to be a formidable cavalry. Fuuga's cavalier attitude and incredible feats of power made him admired among the soldiers on the field. A notable feat of his involved taking down a zombified Rhinosaurous in a single blow. He proved so capable, he often complained of how little challenge he had to face. When he first met the approaching Friedonian army, he openly expressed disappointment at finding out they were allies instead of foes. At the first meeting of Kazuya and Fuuga, both men sensed the other to be someone to not take lightly despite a major difference in physical strength. With the combined efforts of the Friedonian and Malmkhitian armies, the demon wave was defeated and Duchy of Chima was saved. Following the conclusion of the demon wave, he called Kazuya to have a conversation in private. He confided in Kazuya his frustrations with the handling of the wave and the future of the Union of Eastern Nations. Because of the infighting and competition between the members of the Union for supremacy, the battle had been stretched out longer than necessary and the Union had grown stagnant compared to the rest of the world. He told Kazuya of his desire to unite or if need be conquer the other members of the Union and transform the country into a single unified state with himself at the helm. Following this he intended to push forward an ambitious plan to reconquer the Demon's Lord's Domain and become a man whose strength could give hope to the world. After hearing this, Kazuya recalled men like Napoleon, Qin Shi Huang and Oda Nobunaga and saw Fuuga is being in the same vein. He saw a man who would bring about great change, but would leave a trail of destruction and bloodshed in his wake. At the award ceremony for the the selection of one of the eight Chima children, the Duke of Chima granted the choice based on the biggest contribution granting Kazuya first choice and Fuuga the second. Following Kazuya's surprising choice of Ichiha Chima as a vassal, Fuuga finally gained the hand of the Mutsumi Chima in marriage. Mutsumi being an admirer of his strength happily obliged. As the Friedonian Army prepared to withdraw for home, Fuuga stopped Kazuya with a request to take custody of Yuriga and enroll her in school in Friedonia. In exchange for keeping his sister safe from his enemies he promised Kazuya that he'd owe him one in the future. Abilities Gallery GSYnOS-LN-v09-Cover.png GSYnOS-LN-v09-p003.png GSYnOS-LN-v09-p060.png GSYnOS-LN-v09-p085.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters